


Make it Hurt

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Husbands, Kylux - Freeform, Legend that is Anakin Skywalker - referenced, M/M, Not Rey friendly, Not Reylo friendly, Protective Kylo Ren, Severed Head, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: At Star Wars Celebration I had quite the reaction to the IX teaser trailer and the subsequent theories after.The result? This little fic.It was written quickly and is far from perfect but I desperately needed to fix what I saw and heard.MCD but not Kylux - and if you like Rey, stay clear.Don't message me and ream me out after I told you not to.Plus my usual disclaimer regarding grammar, punctuation and past/present drifts.





	Make it Hurt

It seemed to happen, seemed to unfold in slow motion. The Order, for the most part, had things under control, the Resistance fighters were retreating, the cowards. The Flametroopers and Elite Troopers were advancing, Ren ahead and leading the way.

Ren looked behind him and he was startled not by who was behind him, but by who  _wasn’t_ there. Hux. Where was Hux? Internally Ren started to panic, but on the outside, he looked and was a fierce warrior.

He finally located Hux just moments before he was brought to the ground, hard. It didn’t make sense; Hux was steady and sure on his feet, a cunning and skilled warrior in his own right. Everything seemed to fall away, everything else seemed to stop, Kylo could only see Hux… and… NO!

Hux didn’t trip; he didn’t fall on his own. Her. The scavenger. She used the Force to bring Hux down and keep him there while she approached. Ren knew the look in her eye; it was the one she had pierced him with on Starkiller.

Without thinking, Ren went running, taking down rebel after rebel scum as he went. Ren, Kylo had a singular focus… Hux… and of course one other; to take the bitch down.

She didn’t use her weapon on Hux, she just held him there with the Force. She wasn’t quite Force-choking him… this seemed different… this was worse.

Ren reached out with the Force, reached out to Hux through their bond and what he saw and felt had him stumble, had him almost fall to his knees. She was slowly snuffing Hux’s life out, draining him of his life force rather painfully and Kylo saw _red_.

His eyes shifted immediately, red and yellow swirling violently and Ren was angry. Ren was full of rage. Ren wanted her, dead.

Ren closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking those milliseconds to conjure everything he had to push her away from Hux. To limit, to stop her use of the Force.

She stumbled back and Hux gasped for breath; Ren reached out to Hux, to comfort him. He wanted to go to him, to wrap his arms around him but he had to take care of the bitch first.

 _My Darling, kill her for me… and make it hurt._ Kylo heard Hux’s breathless words in his mind before he lunged at her, a flick of his wrist had her, _his_ saber flying into his waiting hand before he secured it under his robes.

She had become more powerful but Ren was still much more powerful and he brought her to the ground. The scavenger was desperate for breath, desperate for a reprieve for _anything_.

“Ben, no! Please!” she pleaded but Ren just laughed darkly in response.

“How dare you. There is only one who may call me Ben.”

Hux, though still on the ground, could feel Kylo’s words; he knew that they were true. _He_ was the only one permitted to call him Ben.

Ren held her there on the ground; she writhed and squirmed, tried with all her might to free herself, to defend herself, to fight back, but it was pointless. Useless. Ren overpowered her in every way. She could only look up at him when he stood over her, saber ignited.

He raised his heavy boot and placed it hard on her stomach, and as she cried out, he dug in, twisted his boot as if he was stomping out a flame. Her cries intensified, as that was the only thing she could do.

Hux watched in awe, Kylo was truly magnificent, he always was, but like this, he was even more so. Stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, protective, powerful. Passionate. Passion. Something the Jedi knew nothing about, and something the Resistance frowned upon.

Kylo turned his head slightly to look in Hux’s direction, and when their eyes met, Hux smiled darkly and Kylo smirked in return. His gaze returned to the scavenger and he reached back into his robes to take out his, _Grandfather’s_ lightsaber. He sighed softly as he held it and almost moaned in relief and pleasure when he ignited the blade.

It was fitting really, a Skywalker above an opponent, an ignited saber in each hand. Kylo had heard the stories of Anakin Skywalker and Count Dooku, and he laughed almost manically.

He watched as her eyes flashed fear, then defiance, and then finally back to fear. Oh, it was beautiful, glorious. He lifted his boot off her before he raised her onto her knees, giving Hux a perfect, unobstructed view.

“Ben… Kylo… no. You don’t have to do this. Remember, remember us. Remember our connection…” she again pleaded, but Ren was no fool.

“Lies. All of it. The _connection_ , everything. I’ve only ever belonged to one… and it was never you. Such a foolish, foolish scavenger…”

The blades singed her skin, singed hair that had fallen, but Ren’s hands were steady, sure. With eyes swirling violently, with the field around them burning, Ren met her gaze one last time before he calmly and with one perfect motion, severed her head with the sabers. He watched her head roll, then watched as her headless body slumped over. Kylo felt free, felt connected to Anakin, felt connected to his husband.

His disengaged the sabers and turned to Hux and their eyes locked, fire burning within them both. Kylo had begun to run towards Hux when a Resistance fighter seemed to appear out of nowhere and advance on Hux.

Again, instinct took over and Kylo took off, surging towards the fighter, only letting up slightly when Kylo took him down with a body check and a saber through the chest, right in front of Hux.

Kylo finally reached him and Kylo dropped to his knees to reach out to Hux, to hold him, to touch any part of him.

Colour had returned to Hux, his organs fully functional again, almost as if nothing had happened. Kylo was so thankful… he pulled Hux into his arms and kissed him soft and sweet as everything burned around them.

“My Darling, I have never seen anything so glorious in my life. You are stunning my love.” Hux whispered against Kylo’s lips.

“I promised you I would destroy her… and burn it down. How about we get you on to the ship and home?”


End file.
